Serpihan Merah Muda
by Zoccshan
Summary: "Anakmu adalah anakku, Sakura. Aku berjanji akan bertanggung jawab. Apapun resikonya." Ya, apapun. Maka dari itu, pria yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah tidak boleh cengeng, kan? NaruSakuSasu. An exchange fict with Amertafuu! CHAP 2 UP! R&R?
1. Tanggung Jawab

**Summary :**

**"Anakmu adalah anakku, Sakura. Aku berjanji akan bertanggung jawab. Apapun resikonya."**

.

.

Malam itu, rintikan hujan membasahi permukaan kota Tokyo. Hembusan angin yang cukup kencang menerpa, menjadi faktor bergoyangnya ranting pepohonan yang ada di deretan jalan. Daun-daun semakin berguguran, menemani suhu yang semakin menurun. Tak diragukan lagi, hujan di akhir bulan ini memanglah pertanda masuknya iklim musim dingin ke ibu kota Jepang.

Oleh karenanya, Sakura Haruno—yang pada saat ini sedang tertidur di dalam sebuah ruangan—di atas kasur. Sekalipun permukaan kulitnya tidak terkena sapuan angin, namun tetap saja gadis berumur 22 tahun itu menggigil kedinginan.

"Mh..."

Di sela rasa kantuk yang masih menyerangnya, ia paksakan diri untuk meregangkan otot-otot sendinya yang terasa pegal. Ia memiringkan tubuh, lalu mencoba untuk memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Tapi sayangnya, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah hal yang membuat Sakura terkejut. Terutama ketika ia merasakan telapak tangannya menyentuh kulit pinggangnya secara langsung—tanpa perantara, seperti kain pakaian atau celana.

Masih dengan kedua mata yang tertutup, Sakura meraba tubuhnya, lalu ketika ia menyadari bahwa dirinya polos tak berbusana, ia terkejut bukan main.

**Srek!**

Dengan sebuah sentakan, ia segera bangun dan mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Karena tubuh bagian atasnya yang sempat terekspos, dirinya menegang. Cepat-cepat Sakura menarik selimutnya sampai ke batas leher. Masalahnya, ia tidak pernah sekalipun terlelap tanpa pakaian seperti ini.

Dan juga, Sakura tau bahwa ini bukanlah kamarnya.

Jadi dia sedang berada di mana?

Kemudian, ia gerakan dua manik _emerald_ untuk meneliti ke sekitar. Lalu saat ia baru saja menoleh, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia temukan sesosok pria bertelanjang dada yang kini berada di sebelahnya.

Cara tidurnya tengkurap. Bantal putih itu menopang wajah _tan_ yang terbingkai oleh helaian pirang jabriknya. Dan saat ini, kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, iris _sapphire_ itu memandang tepat ke arahnya; ke Sakura. Mungkin pria tersebut juga sempat tertidur di sebelahnya selama beberapa jam, namun ketika ia menyadari Sakura telah terbangun, ia pun ikut terjaga.

Maka, di detik ini mereka bertatapan, saling mempertontonkan ekspresi mereka masing-masing.

Sampai akhirnya, bibir Sakura bergerak, mengeluarkan sebuah nama. "Na-Naruto...?"

.

.

.

**SERPIHAN MERAH MUDA**

**"Serpihan Merah Muda" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Naruto Uzumaki x Sakura Haruno]**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Threeshot, etc.**

.

.

**An exchange fict with Amertafuu**

.

.

"Lepas!"

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang—kali ini jelas—merupakan sebuah kamar hotel, Sakura menepis tangan Naruto yang mencoba menahannya. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu susah payah menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang masih terus berlinangan di kedua pipinya.

Naruto—yang telah mengenakan kembali celana panjangnya—menghela nafas. Ia pandangi Sakura yang sedang sibuk memunguti potongan pakaiannya yang sempat berserakan di atas lantai. Sembari mengenakan pakaian dalam dan juga kemejanya, Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga agar dirinya yang masih lemas itu masih mempunyai kekuatan untuk terus sadar.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Sakura. Aku bisa menjelaskan..."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sakura memukul tangan Naruto yang sempat akan menyentuhnya. Diliriknya lagi Naruto dengan kedua matanya yang sembab, lalu ia tersenyum sinis. "Bisa menjelaskan apa? Menjelaskan kronologi mengapa kau bisa sampai mengajakku bercinta hanya dengan bir-bir sialanmu itu, hah!?"

Kedua tangan Sakura mendorong tubuh Naruto sampai pria itu mundur tiga langkah. "Kau gila, Naruto! Kau gila!"

Lagi, Sakura terisak. Seharusnya kemarin ia tidak menerima ajakan Naruto untuk minum-minum di _bar_ hotel yang baru dibangun.

Ia pun menunduk dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Hatinya serasa robek saat menyadari keadaannya saat ini. "Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir..." Suaranya memelan. Dirinya yang lunglai merosot ke lantai.

"A-Aku... Aku ini pacar Sasuke, Naruto..."

"Padahal Sasuke adalah sahabatmu sendiri..." Bisiknya. "Kau benar-benar tidak punya hati..."

Naruto terdiam. Kedua matanya ia pejamkan rapat-rapat.

Terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekat. Itu Naruto. Pria itu berjongkok, lalu dengan hati-hati ia mencoba untuk mengadahkan wajah Sakura. Dia pandangi gadis tersebut yang telah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, seolah-olah tak sudi lagi untuk bertatapan muka dengannya.

"Aku melakukan itu..." Naruto berujar. "Karena aku mencintaimu..."

Sakura tak lagi bersuara. Ia hanya membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir pelan melewati pipinya.

Ya. Sakura memang sudah mengetahuinya dari lama kalau teman sebayanya ini mempunyai sebuah perasaan khusus dengannya. Tapi Sakura tidak bisa menerimanya, karena hatinya sudah sedari lama ia berikan ke seorang pria bernama Sasuke Uchiha—sahabat dari Naruto.

Sampai akhirnya, Sakura memandang langsung kedua iris biru Naruto yang terlihat redup. Ia sentuhkan tangannya ke pipi Naruto.

"Lalu... apa tindakan ini adalah bukti cintamu?"

Naruto mencoba menjawab, kali ini dengan suara parau. "Hm."

Sakura memejamkan mata. Suasana hening mewarnai ruangan.

"Naruto..." Bisiknya. "Aku... membencimu."

Naruto menahan laju nafasnya. Hatinya terasa penuh oleh sesuatu yang menyesakkan.

Ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya, dan kemudian menjawab pelan.

"Ya. Aku mengerti."

.

.

**~zo : serpihan merah muda~**

.

.

Berbulan-bulan setelah kejadian itu terlewat, tak adalah lagi interaksi yang diperlihatkan oleh Naruto dan Sakura.

Sontak saja, puluhan orang di universitas mereka—Tokyo _Daigaku_—menjadi terbingung-bingung. Tak heran—sekalipun hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman, mereka lumayan sering menjadi pusat perhatian apabila bila sudah membuat keributan di gedung universitas.

Namun, karena saat ditanya mereka selalu menjawab 'baik-baik saja', perlahan tak ada lagi yang menyadari perubahan sikap dari masing-masing pihak. Naruto dan Sakura yang dulu, kini telah dilupakan.

**Trek.**

Siang itu, di saat mata kuliahnya telah selesai, Sakura—yang baru saja membeli _sushi_—meletakkan piringnya ke permukaan meja kafetaria. Sasuke pun duduk di sebelahnya dalam diam. Tampaknya pria berwajah _stoic_ itu tidak berminat untuk membeli makanan, hanya menemani pacarnya makan siang.

"Kau tidak makan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Tanpa menjawab, pria berambut _raven_ tersebut menggeleng singkat. Dirinya masih fokus ke layar ponselnya. Setelah mengambil sepasang sumpit, Sakura menatapnya.

"Lagi _email-email_-an dengan siapa? Itachi-_niisan_, ya?"

"Ya. Menjelang kelulusanku, Itachi menjadi lebih berisik."

"Sasuke-_kun_ harus siap-siap mengurusi perusahaan sih..." Sambil memperhatikan wajah tampan Sasuke, Sakura tertawa kecil.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas malas. Lalu ia berdiri. "Aku mau menelfon sebentar."

"Ya, aku akan menunggu di sini."

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Sakura memutuskan untuk melanjutkan acara makannya. Ia apit sebuah _tekamaki_, lalu ia masukan ke dalam mulutnya. Dengan mengunyah, kedua tangan Sakura bergerak untuk menuangkan kecap asin Jepang ke sebuah piringan kecil. Namun baru saja gadis itu akan menelan makanannya, perutnya mendadak bergejolak.

"Uhk—uhuk!" Dirinya terbatuk. Buliran keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori dahinya.

'Lagi-lagi...' Sakura membatin. Selagi telapak tangannya membungkam mulutnya, ia melirik ke permukaan perutnya yang masih rata. Lalu dirinya kembali terbatuk dengan segera.

Tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama, Sakura melepaskan sumpitnya, lalu ia berlari ke toilet kafetaria. Sakura sedikit berlari ketika isi perutnya semakin bergerak naik. Namun ketika ia tinggal berbelok untuk memasuki kawasan toilet, dirinya menghantam tubuh seseorang.

Susah payah Sakura menjaga keseimbangannya agar tidak limbung.

"Ma-Maaf..." Bersama kepalanya yang tetap menunduk, ia mencoba melewati orang itu. Akan tetapi, sebuah tangan menahannya. Sakura sedikit mengadahkan kepalanya, lalu dilihatnya sosok Naruto yang sedang menunjukan tatapan tanpa ekspresinya.

Sakura menelan ludah. Ia segera mengangkat kepalanya—menyeimbangi tinggi Naruto. Ia lepaskan paksa tangan pria tersebut. "Apa?" Tantangnya.

"Kau sakit?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Uzumaki-_san_."

Di hatinya, Naruto merasakan percikan perih dari dalam sana. Sakura tak lagi memanggilnya dengan 'Naruto'. Itu tandanya Sakura telah memutuskan hubungan pertemanan dengannya. Tapi Naruto akan tetap konsisten pada perasaannya.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku."

Sakura berniat pergi, tapi sebisa mungkin Naruto terus mempertahankannya.

"Aku tau kau sakit..."

Sakura tertawa sinis. "Kau sudah beralih menjadi _stalker_, ya?"

"Ya. Terserah kau mau bilang apa, yang penting aku tau kau sedang sakit."

"Oh, memangnya aku sakit apa?"

"Entah."

Sakura berniat menghina, tapi Naruto sudah melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku cuma tau, bayimu... yang sakit."

Naruto dan Sakura terdiam. Mereka biarkan tatapan mereka yang bertemu itu terus bersinggungan.

"Bayi...?"

Sakura terbelalak.

"Bayiku..." Naruto menahan nada suaranya. Ia mencoba tersenyum—walau tidak selebar yang dulu. "Bagaimana keadaannya—?"

"DARI MANA KAU TAU!?"

"Eh?"

Naruto memandang Sakura. Dilihatnya gadis itu yang sudah menutup kedua telinganya. Kedua iris hijau itu berkaca-kaca, membuat jantung Naruto terasa berhenti berdetak.

Sakura terlihat sangat tersiksa.

"Dari mana kau tau... kalau aku sedang... hamil?" Suara desisan Sakura memelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Saku—"

"Dari mana!?"

Naruto menekan kedua rahangnya. "Jangan heran, dari dulu aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Dan akhir-akhir ini, aku jadi curiga karena kau sering mendatangi dokter kandungan di salah satu tempat—"

"Cukup!" Sakura memotongnya. Masing-masing telinganya ia sudah tutupi dengan telapak tangan. "Hentikan...!"

"Sakura, aku—"

"Karenamu, hidupku berantakan!" Ia menjerit, dan Naruto tersentak.

"Saku..."

"Ba-Bagaimana caranya aku menjelaskan ini kepada orang tuaku!? Terlebih lagi... apa pendapat Sasuke-_kun_ nantinya!?" Sakura merasakan kedua matanya berkaca-kaca—sampai pandangannya ke Naruto memburam drastis. "Apa pandangan orang-orang... terhadapku yang seperti ini...?"

"Sakura..." Naruto berniat menyentuhnya, tapi langsung dielak mentah-mentah oleh Sakura.

"Jangan sentuh!"

Sakura pun langsung merosotkan tubuhnya ke lantai, lalu memeluk kedua lututnya yang telah tertekuk. Ia tersedu-sedu sampai kedua bahunya berguncang. Naruto pun menghela nafasnya, mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang ikut kacau melihat Sakura yang terpuruk seperti ini. Untung saja kawasan di luar toilet sedang sepi, sehingga tak ada yang berlalulalang di sekitar mereka.

"A-Aku..."

Suara Sakura mendadak membuat Naruto meliriknya.

"A-Aku berniat m-mengatakannya ke Sasuke-_kun_..." Susah payah ia berkata. "Aku akan bilang... k-kalau bayi ini... adalah anaknya."

Sontak, kedua mata Naruto terbelalak. Nyaris saja ia kehilangan kesadarannya akibat kalimat tadi.

"Aku... akan meminta Sasuke-_kun_ bertanggung jawab."

Naruto mencoba menahan sakit yang dirasakan oleh hatinya, lalu ia tersenyum lemah dan kembali bertanya. "Lalu... kalau Sasuke tidak mau?"

"Aborsi."

Jawaban yang benar-benar mengejutkan seorang Naruto Uzumaki.

"Aku tidak tau lagi. Aku akan mengaborsi bayi ini—"

**Grep.**

Mendadak, Naruto memeluknya.

"Jangan katakan hal yang seperti itu." Dia benamkan wajah Sakura ke dadanya. "Anakmu adalah anakku, Sakura. Aku berjanji akan bertanggung jawab. Apapun resikonya."

Di posisinya, Sakura memejamkan mata. Ia biarkan kedua sudut matanya mengalirkan butir demi butir kesedihan yang telah lama ia pendam sendiri. Ia pun membalas pelukan Naruto, membuat secercah harapan pedih kepada pria tersebut.

"Ya... aku yang akan bertanggung jawab."

.

.

**~zo : serpihan merah muda~**

.

.

**BUKH!**

**BUAKH!**

Dari kediaman Uzumaki, terdengar suara pukulan keras yang dilayangkan berkali-kali oleh seseorang.

"Dasar anak tidak tau diri!"

**BUKH!**

**BUKH!**

"Sudahlah, Minato! Kasihan Naruto—!" Sang istri yang berambut merah panjang itu mencoba untuk menahan suaminya. Dia peluk tubuh Minato dari samping, lalu ia pegang salah satu tangannya—agar pria berumur 40 tahunan itu tidak lagi memukuli anak semata wayang mereka.

"Tidak bisa! Ini sudah keterlaluan! Dia harus diberi pelajaran!"

"Minato, kita bisa menasihatinya baik-baik, kan? Tidak perlu dengan cara kekerasan seperti ini..."

Di saat Kushina mencoba meredakan emosi Minato yang sedang tidak stabil, Naruto—anak mereka yang wajahnya sempat dipukuli itu—menyeka darah yang keluar dari ujung bibirnya.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa..." Bukannya apa, Naruto malah tersenyum tipis. Tampaknya ia sendiri puas mendapati pukulan telak yang dilancarkan oleh ayahnya. "Memang ini yang kubutuhkan akibat perbuatan bodohku."

"Jadi kau sadar, hah?"

"Ya... lumayan." Naruto mengangguk. Lalu ia berdiri, sekaligus menepuk debu yang menempel di celananya—akibat terjatuh sesaat diberikan 'pelajaran' dari sang ayah. "Tapi aku tetap tidak menarik kata-kataku. Aku ingin menikahi Sakura. Aku harus bertanggung jawab atas bayi yang berada di kandungannya."

Ya, itulah alasan mengapa Minato bisa sampai semurka ini kepada anaknya. Naruto telah mengakui perbuatannya terhadap Sakura. Mana ada orang tua yang tidak marah apabila mengetahui anaknya telah melakukan akibat negatif dari pergaulan bebas seperti itu? Terlebih lagi, umur Naruto masih kelewat muda; 23 tahun.

"Karena itu, aku meminta izin dari kalian untuk mengizinkanku menikah dengannya."

Dengan tatapan sayu—akibat terlalu banyak menangis; sejak Naruto memberitahunya berita buruk itu—Kushina melirik suaminya. Minato mencoba sabar.

"Terserah. Pergilah sana—dan pergilah juga dari keluarga Uzumaki."

Naruto bungkam.

"Kau diusir."

Naruto memejamkan mata sebentar, lalu dibukanya kembali. Diperhatikannya dalam diam punggung sang ayah yang telah berbalik, dan menjauh—pergi dari hadapannya.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah tau akan begini jadinya..."

"Naruto..." Kushina yang masih ada di sana menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Naruto balas memandangnya, lalu tertawa hampa. "Sayang sekali, ya. Kalau _Okaasan_ bertemu dengan Sakura, pasti kalian akan cepat berteman—sifat kalian berdua mirip sih."

"Na-Naruto..." Kushina terisak.

"Ah... lihat." Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru kecil berwarna biru tua. "Ini cincin yang kubeli sendiri untuk melamar Sakura. Cantik, kan?" Ia tersenyum, lalu menyentuh platinum indah itu. "Untungnya uang tabunganku—yang mulanya akan kugunakan untuk membeli mobil _sport_—ada banyak. Jadi aku yakin itu cukup untuk kehidupan sederhana kami sampai ke beberapa tahun ke depan."

Ya, Naruto sangat bersyukur dirinya memiliki harta yang sangat cukup—sehingga rasanya ia tidak akan begitu kesulitan untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya nanti, apabila ia menikahi Sakura.

Kushina semakin menangis. Ia peluk Naruto dengan erat. Meski ia tidak menyukai keputusan Minato, ia juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak. "N-Na-Naruto..."

Naruto menghela nafasnya, lalu ia memeluk ibunya erat-erat.

"Sampai jumpa, _Okaasan_." Naruto menjauhkan tubuh ibunya, lalu ia kecup kening wanita itu. "Suatu saat nanti, aku kembali lagi. Dan akan kupastikan aku bisa membahagiakan kalian."

Naruto menutup kotak itu, lalu menggenggamnya. Ia menarik koper—yang telah ia persiapkan—keluar rumah. Setelahnya, ia masukan semua perlengkapan ke dalam bagasi mobil. Mulai saat ini ia akan menetap di salah satu _loft_ apartemen milik keluarganya—yang dari dulu sudah Minato berikan kepada Naruto. Ia pun pergi.

.

.

**~zo : serpihan merah muda~**

.

.

Sesudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk membereskan segala perpindahannya ke apartemen, Naruto melirik jam dinding. Nyatanya ini sudah jam 14.05—tandanya ia akan terlambat ke kuliah sorenya. Segeralah Naruto menghela nafas. Meski tubuhnya sedikit lelah, sepertinya ia harus segera ke universitas.

Bukan. Naruto bukanlah takut akan dimarahi dosen atau apa. Melainkan, ia ke universitas karena ingin menemui seseorang; Sakura Haruno. Hari ini, Naruto akan memberitahu ke Sakura bahwa ia sudah sangat sanggup untuk menanggungnya dan juga bayi mereka berdua.

Dikatakan seperti itu, karena Naruto memang belum melamar Sakura. Ia mendahulukan izin dari orang tuanya—yang sekalipun kini disetujui, dirinya tetap terusir dari keluarga Uzumaki.

Mengingat kembali rencana kegiatannya di hari ini, Naruto memutuskan untuk segera mandi dan pergi.

Ketika jam sudah menunjukan pukul 15.30 tepat, pria berambut pirang jabrik itu memarkirkan mobil Mazda abu metaliknya ke sebuah tempat kosong di bagian belakang gedung universitas Todai—Tokyo _Daigaku_. Ia segera keluar dan berjalan, membiarkan sol sepatunya menginjak permukaan aspal.

Sambil melangkahkan cepat, Naruto mengambil ponsel. Ia tekan sebuah nomor yang ada di kontaknya.

Terdengar suara deringan dari _speaker_. Karena terlalu lama menunggu, Naruto berharap di dalam hati agar Sakura cepat mengangkatnya—sebab memang 'Sakura Haruno'-lah yang sekarang ia telfon.

**Tep.**

Namun ketika ia berbelok untuk memasuki salah satu kawasan di gedung pembelajaran yang sepi, Naruto berhenti. Sesaat ia melihat kedua sosok _familiar_ di dalam sana, kedua matanya melebar.

Di sana, ada si raven—yang merupakan sahabatnya—dan juga si merah muda—yang merupakan orang yang ia cintai.

Sasuke dan Sakura.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Naruto dapat melihat kedua ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh mereka—tanpa sepengetahuan kedua belah pihak. Sasuke terlihat mengernyit, seakan heran dan merasa aneh. Sedangkan, Sakura menangis.

Apa? Naruto mempertajam pandangannya.

Kenapa Sakura menangis?

"Aku belum pernah menyentuhmu, Sakura..."

Samar-samar, Naruto dapat mendengar pembicaraan yang sedang berlangsung di sana.

"Su-Sudah. Kau sudah melakukannya kepadaku. A-Aku yang merasakannya... aku yang tau..."

Apa...?

Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

"Tapi aku hamil, Sasuke! Aku hamil!"

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak. Ketika ia mendengar pernyataan Sakura—kepada Sasuke—jantungnya seakan ditampar oleh sebuah gada panas. Sontak, dengan sendirinya nafas Naruto semakin berburu; kedua kakinya melemas.

Dia perhatikan lagi Sakura yang tengah menangis. Tetes demi tetes terus berlinang melewati kedua pipi mulusnya.

"Kalau bukan kau, memangnya siapa lagi?"

Naruto menarik nafas sembari memejamkan mata. Ia merasakan tubuhnya merinding. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia merasakan kedua matanya dibasahi oleh air mata—meski ia tetap berusaha agar tidak sampai membiarkannya jatuh.

Naruto merasakan paru-parunya semakin sesak, seakan ada yang menyumbat.

Naruto meremas kausnya sendiri—yang berada di bagian dada.

Tidak tau kenapa, ia merasa bagian itu terasa sakit.

Walaupun Sakura pernah mengatakan itu kepadanya—perihal ia yang akan mengatakan bahwa bayinya adalah anak dari Sasuke—Naruto tetap tidak bisa terima. Ia merasa... sangat sakit. Terlebih lagi, Sakura tidak mengakuinya—bahwa ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya itu adalah dia, seorang Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto langsung berbalik dan berjalan pulang. Ia terpejam, lalu menekan kedua matanya dengan jemari tangannya. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan dirinya agar tidak menangis. Ia tidak boleh lemah.

Lagi pula, ini salah dirinya dari awal, kan?

Untuk apa dia menghamili Sakura?

Ya, ini salahnya...

Di depan mobilnya, Naruto terdiam sekitar dua menitan.

Kemudian, tangannya bergerak, mengambil sebuah benda di sakunya.

Cincin...

Cincin yang awalnya ia kira akan berakhir di jari manis Sakura...

"Hah... ahaha..." Meski tatapannya terasa kosong, Naruto tertawa pelan. "Seharusnya aku datang lebih cepat..."

Di tempatnya berdiri, Naruto mencoba untuk menghela nafasnya. Dia pandangi lagi sebuah kotak kecil di tangannya. Ia buka, lalu mengeluarkan dua cincin itu dari sana. Untuk cincin pertama—yang memiliki ukiran 'Naruto'. Ia memasukkan benda itu ke jari manis kirinya. Sedangkan, untuk cincin kedua—yang memiliki ukiran 'Sakura'—ia genggam erat-erat.

Tak lama kemudian, ia jatuhkan platinum indah itu ke aspal, dan melewatinya begitu saja. Ia pun kembali menaiki mobil pribadinya.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Akhirnya jadi juga exchange fict pertamaku untuk Amertafuu! Sempet kukira fict ini ngga bakalan jadi (?), tapi nyatanya aku bisa ahaha. Yosh, gomen ya kalo telaaat. Mungkin chapter duanya bakalan lebih telat lagi #plakduesh (kalo ngga keberatan, silahkan anggap ini sebagai oneshot hoho). Tapi yang jelas aku seneng banget bisa exchange~ :))**

**Untuk cerita, aku sebenernya ngga tega juga kalo buat H/C yang mengimbas ke chara cowok. Tapi berhubung ini mesti hurt (sesuai tema yang diberikan oleh si Ame), aku coba deh buat yang begini. Oh, ya. Sebenernya sih ini bisa dijadiin oneshot, tapi berhubung aku sendiri gregetan untuk nyatuin NaruSaku di sini, aku nyoba agar bisa ngebuat fict ini jadi twoshot/threeshot. Yah, doain aja bisa happy ending... :')**

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Ah, iya, ya. Tapi kalau tidak salah, bulan lalu aku sempat dengar desas-desus Sasuke-_senpai _selingkuh dengan Hinata Hyuuga."

"Ahaha, sial. Mataku berair..."

"Bawa aku pergi, Naruto..."

"Apa kalimat itu juga merupakan sebuah kepura-puraan, Sasuke-_kun_...?"

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	2. Kekecewaan

**Previous Chap :**

Di depan mobilnya, Naruto terdiam sekitar dua menitan.

Kemudian, tangannya bergerak, mengambil sebuah benda di sakunya.

Cincin...

Cincin yang awalnya ia kira akan berakhir di jari manis Sakura...

"Hah... ahaha..." Meski tatapannya terasa kosong, Naruto tertawa pelan. "Seharusnya aku datang lebih cepat..."

Di tempatnya berdiri, Naruto mencoba untuk menghela nafasnya. Dia pandangi lagi sebuah kotak kecil di tangannya. Ia buka, lalu mengeluarkan dua cincin itu dari sana. Untuk cincin pertama—yang memiliki ukiran 'Naruto'. Ia memasukkan benda itu ke jari manis kirinya. Sedangkan, untuk cincin kedua—yang memiliki ukiran 'Sakura'—ia genggam erat-erat.

Tak lama kemudian, ia jatuhkan platinum indah itu ke aspal, dan melewatinya begitu saja. Ia pun kembali menaiki mobil pribadinya.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, suasana hati Uzumaki Naruto selalu serasa diliputi oleh awan hitam. Di wajah pria itu—yang dulunya sangat terkenal ceria dan humoris—tak lagi memancarkan senyuman, tawa ataupun gurauan. Kini hanya tersisa satu; sudut bibirnya yang membentuk garis datar, serta tatapan kosong.

Dan dari semua orang yang mengenalnya, tidak ada satu pun orang yang tau alasan penyebab Naruto berubah. Tak terkecuali Sakura Haruno—berbeda, gadis itu malah tidak menyadari apa-apa dari keganjilan pria pirang tersebut.

Itu semua menyisakan Naruto yang menutup rapat-rapat semua rasa sakitnya di dalam hati. Sendirian.

"Apa kau mendengar gosip yang beredar, Matsuri?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Itu... gosip seputar Sasuke-_senpai_."

Seketika, pena yang saat ini digenggam Naruto berhenti bergerak. Naruto mendengar juniornya mengobrol. Dari volume suaranya, dapat diperkirakan bahwa kedua orang itu berada di bangku deretan belakang kelas—yang sepi; karena mata kuliahnya sudah selesai dari tadi.

"Ah, gosip Sasuke-_senpai_ yang menghamili Sakura, ya?"

"Sstt... pelan-pelan bicaranya." Meski dia yang menenangkan, bisikannya tetap terdengar sampai depan. "Menurutmu, itu salah siapa? Sasuke-_senpai_, atau Sakura?"

"Sepertinya Sakura deh. Sakura kan sudah lama tergila-gila ke Sasuke-_senpai.._."

"Ah, iya, ya. Tapi kalau tidak salah, bulan lalu aku sempat mendengar desas-desus Sasuke-_senpai_ selingkuh dengan Hinata Hyuuga loh."

"Wah, aku tidak tau apa-apa soal itu. Tapi bisa saja itu benar. Jadi karena takut Sasuke-_senpai_ meninggalkannya, Sakura sengaja 'memancing' S_enpai_ agar dia hamil, dan Sakura bisa cepat-cepat menuntut pernikahan deh. Cara klasik."

Pria berambut pirang di ujung sana menahan nafasnya, sengaja memenuhi paru-parunya dengan karbondioksida yang berat.

Siswi itu tertawa pelan. "Kalau benar seperti itu, terdengar murahan, ya—?"

**Srek.**

Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya terduduk. Ia ambil catatannya, dan kemudian keluar dari ruangan.

Pikiran Naruto dipenuhi oleh kalimat-kalimat tadi. Kalimat yang menyalahkan Sakura. Dan itu bukan pertama kalinya ia mendengar Sakura disudutkan oleh berbagai rumor miring.

Naruto memegang dadanya sendiri. Ada sebuah perasaan sakit. Sakit karena telah membuat orang yang dicintainya dibicarakan secara negatif oleh warga universitas.

Naruto menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang, lalu menutup mata.

Karena ini memang kesalahannya dari awal.

Bukan salah Sakura, Sasuke, atau pun orang lain.

.

.

.

**SERPIHAN MERAH MUDA**

"**Serpihan Merah Muda" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Naruto Uzumaki x Sakura Haruno]**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Threeshot, etc.**

.

.

**SECOND.** Kekecewaan

.

.

Dengan beberapa map di pegangannya, seorang Naruto Uzumaki berjalan di koridor gedung Tokyo _Daigaku_—univesitasnya. Di sana, wajah pria itu tidak memasang ekspresi apapun. Tatapan matanya yang memandang lurus ke depan, sedangkan kedua belah bibir yang terkatup rapat.

Ketika pria berambut jabrik itu melewati banyak orang, tidak jarang ada yang menyempatkan diri untuk meliriknya. Hanya sekedar melihat keadaan Naruto yang akhir-akhir menjadi pendiam. Namun ada juga yang terlihat sudah menganggap hal itu normal—karena telah berbulan-bulan Naruto menunjukkan sifat serupa di tiap harinya.

Dua sampai tiga orang menyapanya, tapi tak ada satu pun yang mendapati tanggapan dari Naruto. Seolah tak dapat mendengar lagi, kalau dipanggil Naruto memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Tak heran, satu per satu teman Naruto meninggalkannya. Membuat pria beriris _sapphire _itu menjadi sendirian ke mana pun ia pergi.

"Naruto!"

Tiba-tiba saja ada suara panggilan dari seorang gadis. Naruto hafal di luar kepala siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

Pria itu langsung menghentikan kedua kakinya. Ia sedikit mengadah, mengangkat wajah yang sebelumnya sedikit tertunduk. Lalu ia pandangi sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang terengah di hadapannya.

Terkejut, Naruto membelalakkan mata.

Ia adalah Sakura. Tak salah lagi.

"Dari tadi aku mengejar dan memanggil namamu... tapi kau malah terus berjalan..." Susah payah ia berkata.

Naruto mendengus geli. Ia berikan sebuah senyuman lebar—senyuman yang terkesan sedih—sampai kedua matanya menyipit.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

Sebuah respons yang berbeda khusus untuk Sakura seorang. Naruto menanggapinya; ia tidak langsung pergi seperti biasanya.

"Aku mau bicara..." Sambil menormalkan nafas, Sakura mendekat. Gadis cantik itu sempat menghapus keringat yang menghiasi dahinya terlebih dulu, lalu ia pun berjalan ke hadapan Naruto.

"Tentang apa?"

Sakura menatap iris biru langit Naruto.

"Sasuke."

Naruto mengangguk lemah. Ia tau ke mana arah pembicaraan ini akan mengalir.

"Sasuke kenapa?"

Untuk tetap menghargai Sakura yang berbicara dengannya, Naruto berpura-pura tidak tau. Ia pandangi kedua manik giok Sakura yang begitu cantik di matanya, dan kemudian memandangnya dengan tatapan tak sabar. Senyuman terpasang di garis bibirnya.

Benar-benar bagaikan orang bodoh yang meminta hatinya untuk disakiti.

"Sasuke... mau bertanggung jawab. Dia mau bertanggung jawab atas bayi ini..."

Sesak.

Sesuatu yang menyesakkan memasuki hatinya.

"Dan setelah berminggu-minggu berpikir, akhirnya dia setuju. Kami pun akan menikah secepatnya. Tentunya agar sewaktu lahir nanti, anak ini memiliki ayah yang menyayanginya."

Susah payah Naruto menjaga ekspresinya agar tidak berubah. Ia memasang sebuah topeng kepura-puraan yang nyata. Walau tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, matanya perih. Ia ingin mengeluarkan air mata.

Apa kau tidak menyadarinya, Sakura?

Bahwa ayah kandung dari anak itu... bisa lebih menyayangi bayimu?

Naruto menggigit lidahnya sendiri. Dengan berat ia menarik nafas.

Tidak boleh. Setidaknya, jangan menangis di depan Sakura. Pria yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah tidak boleh cengeng, kan?

"Karena itu, aku meminta maaf. Karena beberapa bulan yang lalu, kau sempat mengatakan—"

**Puk.**

Ucapan maaf yang akan Sakura katakan terhenti oleh telapak tangan Naruto. Pria itu menepuk puncak kepalanya. Menekannya dengan lembut, dan mengelus helaian merah mudanya secara perlahan. Bersama sebuah ekspresi ceria yang menyertai raut wajahnya, pria itu tertawa pelan.

Itu adalah tawa pertamanya di bulan ini. Tawa yang ia persembahkan hanya untuk Sakura Haruno.

"Kalau begitu, baguslah. Aku turut senang..." Ia lepaskan tangannya, dan kemudian sedikit memundurkan langkah. "Semoga kau bahagia bersama Sasuke, ya."

Naruto tersenyum, yang asal Sakura tau, sebuah senyuman pahit.

"Dan terima kasih juga, karena kau nyatanya masih sudi berbicara denganku. Bahkan kau kembali memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Naruto'—bukan 'Uzumaki-_san_' seperti yang kemarin-kemarin." Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Sempat kukira ini mimpi. Dari beberapa detik yang lalu, aku sampai mencubit tanganku berkali-kali."

Sakura terdiam. Dirinya terus memandangi Naruto yang entah kenapa—baru ia sadari—bersikap lain dari biasanya. Setelahnya Naruto pun langsung berbalik. "Ah, tapi aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Aku masih ada tugas di perpustakaan. _Jaa ne_."

Tanpa memedulikan Sakura lagi, Naruto memajukan langkahnya untuk menaiki sebuah tangga. Meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di lantai bawah. Dan ketika ia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya ke anak tangga teratas, pria yang saat ini memakai kemeja itu menunduk, lalu memejamkan matanya yang terasa dipenuhi oleh air mata.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama, setetes air mata menjatuhi ubin di sebelah sepatunya berpijak.

Tapi Naruto berusaha menepis perasaannya sendiri. Ia usahakan dirinya tertawa—lagi.

"Ahaha, sial. Mataku berair..."

.

.

**~zo : serpihan merah muda~**

.

.

Sepeninggal Naruto, Sakura terdiam. Dengan pandangan yang sedikit menerawang, wanita yang masih satu jurusan dengan Naruto pun berjalan ke arah taman universitas, yang kebetulan tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dan kemudian, ia duduki salah satu bangku kayu yang tersedia di sana.

Merasakan adanya angin yang berhembus, Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya dan memejamkan mata. Ia rilekskan tubuhnya barang sesaat. Siapa tau segala beban yang terasa lelah di pundaknya menjadi terangkat dengan sendirinya.

Lima menit terlewat, Sakura membuka kelopak matanya. Ia pandangi langit yang terlihat bagai campuran warna merah, jingga dan ungu—karena ini sudah termasuk sore menjelang malam. Perlahan, ia menghela nafas. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke Naruto Uzumaki.

Sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang, Sakura menyentuhkan telapak tangan ke permukaan perutnya yang mulai membesar.

Di dalam rahimnya ini, ada calon bayi dari Naruto.

Terus terang saja, sebenarnya Sakura masih membenci Naruto yang telah menyebarkan benih di rahimnya ini. Namun ia juga merasa tidak enak, karena dirinya malah meminta pertanggungjawaban Sasuke—yang adalah pacarnya—dengan cara memfitnah pria Uchiha itu.

Tapi... ia juga bingung. Tak mengerti lagi harus berbuat apa.

Di satu sisi, ia merasa dirinya sebagai korban. Tapi di sisi lain, ia juga merasa jahat.

Dan juga, ia takut apabila mengatakan hal sejujurnya ke Sasuke, pria yang sangat dia cintai itu akan marah. Mengatakan kalau dirinya selingkuh, lalu menghempaskannya begitu saja.

Sakura tidak sanggup. Dan pastinya akan semakin banyak caci-maki buruk yang akan terus dilontarkan kepadanya mengenai peristiwa ini. Di bangkunya, Sakura mengerang pelan. Kali ini ia menunduk, lalu menutupi permukaan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Padahal baru saja tadi ia mendapatkan izin dari Naruto—mengenai hal pertanggungjawabannya yang sudah diambil oleh Sasuke. Lalu... kenapa ia masih cemas seperti ini? Ia pun tidak mengerti.

Segeralah Sakura mengadahkan wajah, lalu memejamkan mata. Dari hidungnya, ia hirup semua oksigen yang dapat mengembangkan paru-parunya yang terasa pengap.

Dan ketika gadis bersurai pendek itu menghembuskan nafasnya kembali, kedua kelopak matanya yang terbuka mendapati sosok kekasihnya, Sasuke Uchiha, yang sedang berjalan di koridor gedung, atau lebih tepatnya di daerah jejeran khusus ruangan klub yang sepi. Pria itu—yang seperti tidak menyadari kehadirannya—terlebih dulu memandang singkat ke sekeliling, kemudian ia masuki ruangan seni, tempat di mana anak-anak klub paduan suara biasa melakukan kegiatannya.

Sakura mengerjap pelan.

Untuk apa dia ke sana? Bukannya Sasuke tidak mengikuti satu pun klub di universitasnya? Lagi pula, hari ini tak ada jadwal klub. Ruangan itu pasti kosong, kan?

Tapi Sakura tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Malah karena dia ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke, ia pun berdiri dan kemudian berjalan ke sana. Ada sebuah hal yang harus secepatnya ia bicarakan dengan Sasuke. Tentu mengenai pernikahan mereka yang akan digelar di bulan depan.

Puluhan langkah terlewat, dan Sakura sudah berdiri depan ruangan. Awalnya ia berniat membuka pintu yang belum sepenuhnya tertutup itu, namun gerakannya tertahan, membiarkan sela tersebut semakin membesar.

Sewaktu Sakura meluruskan sorotan matanya, ada sebuah pemandangan di dalam klub paduan suara yang membuat kedua matanya terbelalak lebar. Tanpa mengedip, dia perhatikan sebuah ruangan kedap suara yang diisi oleh puluhan peralatan musik klasik. Mengelilingi sebuah _grand _piano hitam yang terletak di ujung.

Bukan—Sakura bukannya terkejut oleh suasana khas di ruangan itu. Melainkan, karena ia melihat seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang tengah duduk di atas piano, dengan seorang pria _raven_ yang berdiri di depannya.

Itu Sasuke Uchiha, kekasihnya, dan Hinata Hyuuga...

Sakura terkejut bukan main. Ia ingin berteriak, tapi tak sanggup. Semakin diamati olehnya Sasuke yang sedang memeluk Hinata. Erat, dan terlihat sedikit memaksa. Sang gadis pun menunduk. Tak butuh waktu lama, Sasuke terus memperhatikan wajah ayunya, sampai ia pertemukan permukaan bibir mereka berdua.

"Ja-Jangan, Sasu... hentikan ini—mmh..."

Jika dilihat dari gerak-gerik mereka—Sasuke yang memegangi tangan Hinata; dan Hinata yang sedaritadi mendorong tubuh Sasuke—dapat dipastikan kalau pria Uchiha itulah yang menyerangnya.

Tanpa menyadari seorang Sakura Haruno yang berdiri di depan pintu, Sasuke memiringkan kepala dan semakin menarik Hinata. Memperdalam ciuman mereka yang kian tak terkendali. Decapan demi decapan terdengar, mewarnai ruangan kecil yang hanya dihuni oleh mereka berdua.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu..." pria itu berbisik, lirih namun tegas. "Kau harus tau itu..."

Dan tentu, sangat menyakitkan untuk Sakura.

"Ja-Jangan bodoh, Sasuke-_kun_..." Hinata memalingkan wajah, mencoba meraih oksigen. "Statusmu yang sekarang kan... kekasih Sakura-_san_... ja-jadi, lepaskan aku..."

Gadis itu ingin turun dari piano, namun dicegah oleh Sasuke.

"Sudah berkali-kali kukatakan padamu, aku tidak pernah mencintainya. Bahkan tak pernah sekalipun aku menyentuh, ataupun mencium bibirnya."

"Ta-Tapi... Sakura-_san_... hamil."

"Aku juga tidak tau kenapa dia bisa berkata seperti itu!" Sasuke mengeraskan nada bicaranya. Ia terlihat kesal dengan Hinata yang selalu mencari alasan tentang dirinya. "Aku sendiri merasa tak pernah berhubungan secara fisik dengannya!"

Bentakan Sasuke membuat Hinata menciut untuk memberontak, sedangkan Sakura yang masih berdiri di posisi awalnya... mulai bergetar. Ia terlalu _shock_, sampai tak mengerti harus berbuat apa di posisi itu.

"Dan kau harus ingat, Hinata..." Sasuke mencoba menenangkan diri, meski gaya bicaranya masih terasa menahan emosi. "Alasan aku menjadikan Sakura kekasih adalah; karena Naruto yang memohon kepadaku—untuk membuat Sakura bahagia. Bukan karena aku mencintainya. Jelas kau sudah tau itu dari awal, kan?"

Tetes demi tetes air mata terjatuh. Sakura terisak. Dengan gigi yang sudah menggigit kencang permukaan bibir bawahnya, ia menyentak pintu ruang, sehingga papan kayu itu terbuka lebar-lebar.

**Blam!**

Ia biarkan ujung kenop pintu membentur dinding di sebelahnya, menciptakan suara keras yang mampu membuat kedua insan berambut senada itu menjadi tersentak. Dua pasang manik mata berwarna kontras itu menoleh ke arah kanan secara bersamaan, menatapi Sakura yang sudah menyandarkan bahunya di bingkai pintu.

Wajahnya memerah menahan tangis. Dirinya lemas.

"Jadi... seperti itu ceritanya?"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut, dan Hinata pucat pasi.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari Hinata. "Sakura..."

Pria berambut biru dongker itu berniat mendekat, namun Sakura menyuruhnya agar tetap menjaga jarak lewat isyarat tangan. Kini wanita cantik bermarga Haruno itu sibuk menutupi wajahnya yang kini sudah memerah.

"Ja-Jadi..." Suaranya bergetar. "Kau tidak mencintaiku, Sasuke?"

Sasuke memilih bungkam. Ia malah mengeluarkan sebuah desisan kesal.

Sakura sudah tidak tahan. Hatinya sakit saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Sasuke tidak mencintainya. Ini bagaikan pukulan telak untuk perasaan cinta yang sudah tertanam sejak lama. Selama dua tahun mereka menjalin hubungan, jadi Sasuke hanya berpura-pura mencintainya. Dan itu semua karena... permintaan Naruto.

"Sasuke! Jawab!" Sakura semakin menangis.

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak tega melihat ada seorang perempuan yang berduka, apalagi dia termasuk salah satu penyebab yang terkait dalam kasus ini.

"Batalkan saja pernikahan di bulan depan, dasar brengsek! Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan!"

Sakura pun berbalik, lalu ia berlari dengan cepat.

"Sakura, tunggu! Dengarkan aku!"

Sasuke mengejar dengan cepat. Namun Sakura tidak mau berhenti mengayunkan kedua tungkai kakinya. Ia ingin pergi dari gedung universitas ini. Ingin rasanya ia pulang ke rumah, ke kamar, membenamkan wajah ke bantal, lalu menangis histeris sepuas-puasnya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu bahkan tak ingin lagi melihat sosok Sasuke.

Sasuke penghianat.

Sasuke telah selingkuh.

Sasuke tidak mencintainya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Air matanya terus menetes dari kedua sudut matanya.

**Brukh!**

Mendadak, Sakura—yang pada saat itu tidak melihat ke depan—menabrak seseorang. Dengan keterkejutan tubuhnya, dirinya sempat oleng, dan bahkan nyaris terjatuh ke belakang. Namun ada kehadiran dari sebuah tangan kuat, yang mencegah hal itu terjadi. Dan itu adalah tangan dari orang yang ditabraknya tadi.

"Sa-Sakura...?"

Ketika Sakura mengadah, ia temukan dua manik mata beriris _sapphire_. Dilihat dari kulit _tan_ maupun rambut jabrik pirangnya, Sakura dapat mengetahui bahwa orang yang saat ini di hadapannya ialah Naruto Uzumaki.

"Kenapa kau berlari di koridor seperti ini?"

"Na-Naruto..." Nama pria itu ia ucapkan secara susah payah. "A-Aku—"

"Sakura!"

Lagi, terdengar suara Sasuke yang memanggilnya. Tampaknya pria itu benar-benar mengikutinya. Otomatis, Sakura bergerak. Ia peluk Naruto dengan kedua tangannya erat-erat, dan kemudian membenamkan wajahnya ke dada pria tersebut.

"Sakura...? Kau kenapa?" Naruto tercengang, terlebih lagi saat melihat gadis itu yang tengah menangis. Tak luput juga dari perhatiannya, dia amati Sasuke yang sedang berlari mendekat. "Ada apa dengan Sasuke?"

Sakura tidak sanggup menjawab. Yang keluar dari suaranya hanyalah tangisan, sedangkan kedua bahunya terus berguncang akibat isakan. Dan semua perasaan sedih yang dirasakan Sakura pun dapat tersalurkan secara cepat kepada Naruto. Membuat pria pirang itu sedikit membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Bawa..." Suatu detik, Sakura berbisik. Parau. "Bawa aku pergi, Naruto..."

"A-Apa?"

"Sebelum Sasuke ke sini... bawa aku pergi."

Tanpa bertanya lagi, Naruto segera mengadah. Kini Sasuke terlihat telah menghentikan langkahnya. Dari jarak 10 meter, ia berdiri tegak. Bersama nafas yang belum beraturan, mata tajam pria itu terus memperhatikan Naruto dan Sakura yang berada di hadapannya.

Yang Naruto tau, pria itu tidak berniat jahat ataupun apa. Ia hanya diam. Pandangan pria _raven_ itu seolah memberitahu sebuah pesan _non_-verbal. Namun Naruto masih tetap tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang saat ini ia hadapi.

Tapi karena waktu terus menunggu keputusannya sendiri, akhirnya Naruto memilih sebuah langkah. Ia genggam tangan Sakura, lalu ia berjalan pergi, membawa Sakura ke arah parkiran mobilnya.

Kini, hanya ada Sasuke yang sendirian dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hmph."

Ia pun menyeringai.

"Kini semuanya tergantung kepadamu, Naruto."

.

.

**~zo : serpihan merah muda~**

.

.

Masih di dalam gedung universitas, atau lebih tepatnya di dalam ruang seni, Hinata duduk diam di atas bangku piano—bukan lagi di penutup _keyboard_-nya. Bagian atas kemeja gadis manis itu telah dibenahi dengan sempurna, kembali rapi. Kedua telapak tangannya berposisi di masing-masing sisinya.

Hinata tak melakukan apapun selain merenung. Saat ini pikirannya sedang dipenuhi oleh satu hal; Sasuke, Sakura... dan Naruto.

**Cklek.**

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Hinata langsung menoleh, dan menemukan sesosok pria bernama Sasuke Uchiha yang sedang mengacak-acak rambut gelapnya.

"Ba-Bagaimana, Sasuke-_kun_...?"

Pertanyaan Hinata dengan sukses membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

"Seperti rencana."

"Baguslah... semoga ini awal yang baik untuk Naruto-_kun_ dan Sakura-_san_..."

"Ya, bagus." Katanya, sedikit mengangguk. "Tidak sia-sia aku memaksa Naruto berdiri di titik yang tepat—jadi dia bisa berpapasan dengan jalur perginya Sakura."

Ya. Itulah rencana Sasuke dan Hinata. Sebuah kepura-puraan—akting—untuk membuat Sakura salah paham secara sengaja. Sehingga Sakura bisa kecewa terhadapnya, dan perlahan-lahan membuka hatinya ke Naruto.

Sebuah rencana yang simpel dan terkesan mudah gagal oleh berbagai faktor. Tapi sayangnya untuk saat ini, sepertinya rencana itu dapat terlaksana dengan mulus. Malah tanpa gangguan.

"Kini kita hanya bisa menyerahkan semuanya ke Naruto-_kun_..." Hinata menunduk, lalu ia tersenyum sangat tipis. "Semoga dia bisa bahagia..."

"Ya. Meski pada awalnya orang itu terlihat enggan menurutiku."

Hinata kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan kemudian tertawa pelan. "Walau Naruto-_kun_ dan Sakura-_san_ tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang ini, setidaknya kita melakukan tindakan yang benar, kan?"

"Hn." Sasuke pun mengambil seputung rokok dari sakunya, lalu membakar ujungnya dengan pemantik. Asap abu yang tipis beterbangan. "Pada akhirnya Sakura harus tau, siapakah pria yang paling mencintainya di muka bumi ini."

Hinata mengangguk singkat. "Orang itu... adalah Naruto-_kun_..." Katanya. "Aku jadi ingat, beberapa tahun yang lalu, Naruto-_kun_ sampai rela memohon-mohon kepada Sasuke-_kun_ untuk memacari Sakura, agar gadis yang disukainya bisa bahagia. Hebat, ya...? Ia pasti rela mengorbankan apa saja demi Sakura-_san_. Terutama hatinya..."

"Hebat apanya? Permintaan manusia berotak sempit itu sangat merepotkan 'kita', bodoh."

"Hmm..." Hinata geli melihat respons Sasuke. "Tapi syukurlah semua kepura-puraan ini telah kita akhiri..."

Sasuke mendengus, hembusan asap rokok keluar dari sela bibirnya.

"Terus terang saja, tadi aktingmu bagus, Hinata. Aku tidak menyesal terus mencintaimu di balik hubunganku dengan Sakura."

"Apa kalimat itu juga merupakan sebuah kepura-puraan, Sasuke-_kun_...?" Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan jenaka. "Bukannya janin yang di kandung Sakura-_san_ adalah anakmu?"

Sasuke berdecak. Sebelum ia benar-benar mendekati Hinata, pria itu pun membuang putung rokoknya ke lantai, lalu menginjaknya dengan sepatu.

"Perlu kubuktikan bahwa hanya kaulah satu-satunya gadis yang pernah kubawa ke atas ranjangku, hn?"

.

.

**~zo : serpihan merah muda~**

.

.

Beralih ke keadaan di luar universitas, Naruto dan Sakura sedang berada di dalam mobil Mazda yang tengah melaju. Suasana yang mengelilingi mereka adalah kesenyapan. Cuma ada suara tangis sesenggukan Sakura yang belum kunjung berhenti.

Tak ada yang bersuara ataupun membuka topik obrolan. Tak ada suara radio maupun alunan lagu dari _music player_-nya.

Perlahan, keempat roda mobil pun memelan, Naruto sedikit menghentikan mobilnya ketika ada lampu lalu lintas yang sedang menyalakan sinar merahnya—yang menandakan tiap pengendara harus berhenti sementara di perempatan ini.

Naruto menggerakkan kopling, menetralkan mobilnya. Sedikit ragu, ia lirikan matanya ke samping, menatap Sakura Haruno yang duduk di jok sebelahnya.

Wanita itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela. Kedua matanya yang masih basah itu terpejam rapat. Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan, pipi dan hidungnya memerah, dan ia menggigit kencang permukaan bibir bawahnya.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia sengajakan kencang agar gadis itu dapat mendengarnya. "Kau... lagi ada masalah apa dengan Sasuke?"

Sakura tak menoleh ataupun menanggapinya. Bergerak saja tidak. Ia tetap membisu di tempatnya.

"Hei, Sakura. Aku bertanya denganmu..."

Mendengar desakan Naruto, Sakura membuka kelopak matanya. Namun sekarang ia malah kembali menutupi kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan. Ingin rasanya ia menangis lebih kencang dari sekarang. Hatinya masih terasa remuk saat mengetahui bahwa Sasuke tidaklah mencintainya.

Dan karena itulah ia benar-benar mengerti harus menjelaskan seperti apa ke Naruto.

"Na-Naruto..."

Air mata Sakura kembali menetes.

"Hm?"

"Antarkan a-aku pulang..." Ia terus menangis. "Kumohon..."

Naruto membuat garis bibirnya menjadi lurus; datar. Diinjaknya pedal gas—karena lampu lalulintas telah berubah menjadi hijau. "Kenapa kau melompati pertanyaanku?"

"Ukh—hiks... k-kumohon..."

Giliran Naruto yang tak memberikan jawaban. Pria itu masih sibuk mengendarai mobilnya ini di atas aspal jalan.

"Na-Naru... a-aku ingin pulang..."

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku yang tadi."

Sakura tak kuat. Memikirkan apa yang baru ia saksikan saja sudah membuatnya tersiksa secara psikis. "A-Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang..."

"Baiklah... terserah kau saja..." Selang beberapa detik, Naruto memutar stir. Ia berbelok ke sebuah daerah yang kurang dikenali Sakura. "Sayangnya, aku tidak akan mengantarkanmu sampai rumah. Setidaknya... untuk hari ini."

Sakura membuka tangannya, menunjukkan kembali bagaimana rupa manik _emerald_ di matanya yang tengah digenangi air mata.

"Ke-Kenapa...?" Tangisan, air mata dan segala perasaan berat itu membuatnya kesulitan untuk melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan ke Naruto. "Kenapa kau tidak mau mengantarkanku pulang?"

Masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, Naruto memberi jeda sebentar. Pria itu terlihat... sedikit _bad mood_.

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku lumayan sakit hati saat kau jadikan tempat pelampiasan seperti ini."

"Apa... maksudmu, N-Naruto?"

"Tadi kau baru saja bertengkar dengan Sasuke, kan?" Naruto tertawa pelan. Tawa ironi—yang tentu dia keluarkan untuk menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Karena itu, kau berlari darinya dan kemudian... memelukku." Naruto tersenyum. "Meski ini hanya kemungkinan kecil, kau pasti ingin membuatnya cemburu. Dan kau ingin dia marah dan melepaskanmu dari pelukanku, kan?"

Pukulan telak. Sakura memang menginginkan itu. Sangat ingin. Tapi sayangnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak bertindak.

"Aku tidak beranggapan seperti itu..."

"Oh, ya?" Timpalnya. "Lalu kenapa tadi kau bilang 'bawa aku pergi' kepadaku? Itu sudah jelas artinya 'kau mau aku membawamu pergi'. Tapi saat di sini, kau malah memohon untuk kuantarkan pulang—ck."

Naruto berdesis. Ia kurang menyanggupi rasa sakitnya yang disebabkan karena hal yang sebelumnya terjadi. Sama seperti Sakura, pria jabrik itu merasa dipermainkan—bagaikan sesosok wujud yang dijadikan tempat pembuangan.

Tidak enak hati, Sakura pun mencoba melompati pertanyaan Naruto—lagi. "Memangnya... kau mau membawaku ke mana?"

Naruto terdiam. Ia berpikir.

"Ke apartemenku."

"Tapi ini sudah malam."

"Justru itu waktu yang tepat."

Sakura menelan ludah. Ia menatap Naruto melalui mata sembabnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu di sana."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Ngg, halo. Aku ngga tau kenapa fict ini bisa dapet review yang banyak. Aku bersyukur dan juga ketakutan (?). Tapi ngga apalah. Yang penting, terima kasih ya untuk semua readers dan reviewers. Aku tau chapter ini pasti mengecewakan, tapi... ya begitu. Harap maklum... :')**

.

.

**Thanks for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**amerta rosella, Rosachi-hime, Dear God, Ageha haruna, Bunny, Nivellia Neil, Valua Harazuku, Manguni, Guest, adityaisyours, Kapolda, Yukii Chaa, Aurora Borealix, Soputan, OhhunnyEKA, Uzumaki Ryota, Neerval-Li, Dindong, kHaLerie Hikari, CassieYJNS, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, Guest, Terminator, wkjoan hosioki, Mytha cherryz, Mrs, Reina Murayama, spring field linda, Guest, Namikaze julian uzumaki, Guest, Elderwand48, Guest, Mistic Shadow, Eilla 'qina, rakai, Guest, Nagasa, Da vinci, The blues, akasuna no hataruno teng tong, TSAR, Kawaguchi, Guest, Mizu no Blue, Miya-hime Nakashinki, Guest, Dewa perang, Guest, Booya, BungaCicik, Nagasaki, Uzumaki mc jopak-ius, Guest, caesar, Musashi.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Galau pas baca fict ini. **Makasihh. **Naruto punya kesan sexy. **Hehe, Naruto yang OOC memang seksi. **Aku nungguin King's Wife-nya. **Doain aja cepet update. **Minato kenapa jahat ya di sini? **Biar ada kesan Drama dan H/C-nya. **Exchange fict itu artinya apa? **Maksudnya, tukeran fict. Aku buatin fict untuk Amerta Rosella (Amertafuu), dan dia buat fict untuk aku. **Apa fict ini ada hubungannya sama fict Burung Biru - Amertafuu? **Ngga adaa. **Di chap 1, Naruto-nya ngenes banget. **Makanya sekarang Sakura yang ngenes. **Kasus pemerkosaan kenapa ngga dilaporkan? **Karena ini hanyalah fict (?). **Naruto sifatnya memang pendiam, atau karena insidennya dengan Sakura? **Karena ada masalah sama Sakura. **Aku ingin menjadi zo, soalnya cita-citaku adalah menjadi penulis. **Ganbatte, ya... aku mendoakanmu :')

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
